


Hell Week

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Bosses From Hell, Dean Sucks At Wingmanning, M/M, Non-Hunting AU, Pet Illness, Surprise Party, The Importance Of Proofreading, Typoes Are Evil, Worst Week Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam is nervous about his blind date the next day.  Not too nervous to stop and offer a sympathetic ear to the man who looks like he needs one.Good thing, too, because he has a unique ability to cheer the guy up.





	Hell Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 12: Birthday Party  
> Prompt: Surprise Party  
> Partner: @rakshasadean
> 
> [Prompt:](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/143795007637/you-just-got-stood-up-on-a-blind-date-and-now) “You just got stood up on a blind date and now you’re crying on a bench in the cold so I’ll comfort you and OH MY GOD I WAS YOUR DATE! THAT WAS TONIGHT?” from @dailyau written by user @thatshowyoulooktome

Not doing anything for Dean’s birthday didn’t feel right, even if it was at Dean’s specific request. Between that and Dean setting him up for a blind date that would happen the next day, Sam very nearly missed the man on the bench. The man looked so distraught, though, that it cut through Sam’s anxiety bubble. Sam couldn’t just walk by him. “Hey. You look like you could use a sympathetic ear. I’m willing to be one?”

The man looked up, gratitude in his intensely blue eyes, but he shook his head. “Thank you for your concern, but really, it’s not a big deal. I wouldn’t want to impose on a stranger.”

Sam gave a quick half-smile and sat beside the guy. “Maybe it’s not, but I could use the distraction from my own problems. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

The guy looked down. “I’ve had a really bad week, and the one thing that had gotten me through it, something to look forward to, turned out to be a disaster after all.”

“Oh no.” Sam winced in sympathy. “What’s happened?”

“It started on Monday, at work. My boss fired me.” Sam didn’t have time to offer sympathy before he continued, “His boss overrode the decision, and Adler’s had it out for me all week. Mr. First has promised to transfer me as soon as he can, but it hasn’t happened yet, and I don’t know when it will. A friend said I could come work for him when he heard about Adler’s dickery, but until this week, I truly loved my job.”

“Ouch. A bad boss can make any job hell. I’m on my fourth, and so far, he’s the best of the bunch. He mostly calls me a moron and ignores me as long as I get the job done.”

The guy managed a weak smile. “And that’s the best? Really?”

“Really. I know, it sucks. But the last one…” Sam shuddered. “I’m the reason he got fired. I wouldn’t let him get away with his sexual harassment. Before him was the bitch who tried to kill me.” The skepticism was not at all surprising. “I’m not joking or exaggerated. My brother spent a week in the hospital after her hitman went after him to get to me. She’s in jail now.”

“Good.”

“And before her was the guy who tried to recruit me for his second job – a crime empire. He’s dead now, taken out by my brother in a clear case of self-defense and defense of other – me. Gelbaugen figured out he was never going to convince me to join him, so he figured he had to eliminate me before I went to the cops with what I knew. Crowley’s an ass, but he’s not evil about it.”

“You’ve had a very interesting career. Now Adler’s in perspective. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. What else happened?”

“My cat got sick. She’s at the vet’s now. I’m hoping she’s coming home Monday. Another reason not to go changing jobs now, though.”

“Oh no!” Sam was a dog person, but he understood the devotion to a pet. “What’s your cat like?”

“She’s a sweetheart. Cuddler. She loves sitting in my lap while I work on the computer. Tiny, yellow all over. She’s my primary form of social interaction outside of work – her and one good friend.”

“No family?”

“None living.”

“That sucks. All I’ve got is my brother and the guy who took us in when we needed someone, but that’s so much better than nothing.”

“And then my ex-wife accused me of not paying child support. I haven’t been, but I never knew there was a child, and I can’t make the dates work for her to be mine.”

“Wow. But you’re still going to have to go to court or pay.”

“Exactly. If I could make the dates work, I’d be happy to help – if I got to see her and be her dad. Even if she’s not actually mine, I’d be happy to step up for her. But all Amelia wants is money.”

“Which is another reason for you to stick with the boss from Hell until this all gets settled. Damn. Sounds like a crap week, all right.”

“The only reason I got out of bed this morning instead of calling in sick to work and staying home all day is that my friend set me up on a blind date for tonight. The way he’s talked up the guy, I was really looking forward to it. We were supposed to meet here at seven, and it’s 7:45.” The guy sighed and pulled out his phone. “I should probably text Dean and let him know his guy stood me up.”

“Wait. Dean? Dean Winchester?” Sam’s stomach plummeted and he prayed that it was just a coincidence.

“You know him?”

“I am going to kill him.” Sam pulled out his own phone and found the relevant message. “When he texted me to say he’d set me up on a blind date, he said the 25th. I am so, so sorry. I swear, I would never have stood you up if I’d gotten the right date. I was nervous as hell, but I was looking forward to meeting this guy that Dean likes so much.”

“You’re…” He looked at the phone and shook his head. “Of course you’re Sam. Hi. I’m Castiel. It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry for whining.”

Sam huffed softly. “The week you’ve had? I think you earned some whining. How can I make my part in the crap up to you?”

Castiel smiled, for the first time looking like he was actually cheering up. “You can pretend that we were supposed to meet at 8 instead of 7, or promise to show up on time tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Dean’s told me so much about you…”

He was cut off by Castiel’s phone ringing. He glanced at it and put it on speaker. “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas! Man, where the hell are you?”

“Sam only just got here.”

“That’s not like Sam…”

“Yeah, well, some asshole told me the wrong date. Jerk.”

“Bitch.” There was a pause, and then Dean swore. “I’m so sorry, guys. Just get here as soon as you can?”

They got there to find themselves the center of a surprise party. Sam looked around, and rolled his eyes when he saw the pie with the candles. “You set me up with a blind date to your birthday party after telling me not to do anything for it or get you anything?”

“This is my present!” Dean smirked and punched Sam’s shoulder. “Finally get to see my baby brother put himself out there after Jess and Ruby. The mixup on the date, that was a good old-fashioned typo, I swear.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday. I didn’t get you anything.”

“No, but you’re out making a friend or possibly more with a guy I know you’ll love if you just give each other a chance. Best birthday present I could’ve asked for, the chance to see both my best friend and my brother happy.”

Castiel glared. “You also didn’t tell me he was your brother.”

“I didn’t?” Castiel shook his head, and Dean shrugged and grinned. “Surprise!”


End file.
